1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus which allows viewing (reading) of a magnified image of a microfilmed object document and/or printing of the magnified image of the object document on a receptor surface such as plain bond copy paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing microfilm reader/printers are designed to accept a spool of microfilm containing reduced-sized reproductions of documentary information and provide a magnified image of the microfilmed document for viewing. Typically, the apparatus also includes a printing section from which may be obtained a hard copy reproduction of the magnified image. The problem with existing reader/printers is that the hard copy reproduction does not exit the machine at a location which provides for convenient comparison between the printed image and the image being viewed. This is because the arrangement of the optical system within existing reader/printers does not permit the printing section of the machine to be arranged so that the printed copy exits the machine in side-by-side relationship to the viewing screen.